To Be Frank
by TheGoldenArcher1
Summary: Frank didn't know what to think. His life is relatively normal now. He has a problem though. Hazel is ONLY his girlfriend and he intends on changing that. Watch as Frank tries to propose to Hazel. oneshot.


**Hey guys, this is my first story/oneshot and I would appreciate if you could comment, suggest or criticize my work.  
>Disclaimer (I don't know how this works): I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.<strong>  
><strong><br>**Frank's POV**  
>Frank didn't know what to think<strong>. His life was somewhat normal now that the war with Gaea was over. He had a beautiful girlfriend, Hazel and although she was 2 years younger than him, he knew she was capable and independent and could probably even kick his _podex_. He had his own place now that he was praetor.

Gods, a year ago, Frank could never have imagined himself as praetor. A year ago, he was the clumsiest person in camp- knocking down rows of artillery and even giving indigestion to their elephant Hannibal. He was an archer which meant he was frowned upon by others. Now, he was praetor alongside Reyna, and his stomach seemed to be in knots especially when they had announced it to the other Romans.

Hank, a senator from the Third Cohort had politely congratulated him but he could still see resentment in his eyes. Hylla, Reyna's sister, made him promise to keep Reyna safe. Vitellius was causing mass panic claiming that "that Son of Mars is no praetor. He has knocked over artilleries and-" only to be stopped by Nico Di Angelo, the ambassador of Pluto who went back and forth Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

Yesterday, he had spoken to Nico about his plan seeing as Nico was now cheerier. That cheeriness DID NOT help at all. Nico had at first threatened him. It went like this.

Frank: "What do you think about me marrying Hazel?"  
>Nico: "What did you say?"<br>Frank: "Umm, I'm asking for your permission to marry Hazel. I mean we won't get married immediately. I just thought maybe I should propose to her…"  
>Nico: "You're a good man Frank but if you ever hurt Hazel, I will personally send you to Tartarus."<br>Frank: "Wait, so you're letting me marry Hazel?"  
>Nico: "Pretty much, but it's not me you should worry about."<p>

Okay, so maybe Frank exaggerated a bit but…

Nico had asked Frank to hold his hand and they had shadow traveled to what looked like the opposite of Olympus. Row of crystalline flowers bloomed at each side filling the dark cavern with light. If he had known where Nico was taking him, he never would have agreed but he figured he also had to ask Pluto for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Pluto spoke in a loud and hollow voice. "Why have you disturbed me demigod?"

Frank wanted to reply, _Hello, your son Nico is here as well. I'm not the only one disturbing you _but he figured he did not want to get blasted until he was already maybe- wait, he never ever wanted to be blasted. He thought to himself, _I want to stay with Hazel_. 

He realized he hadn't replied yet so he said, "Lord Pluto, I do not mean to disrespect you nor do I mean to disturb you. I come here to ask for permission to marry your daughter, Hazel Levesque."

"Very well son of Mars. You may marry my daughter. But do know, if you hurt her in any way, I will not regret to throw you into the depths of Tartarus." replied Pluto with a voice that seemed too smooth and a glint in his eyes that seemed maniacal. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Luckily, Nico decided to zap him out of there just in time. He probably knew that his father was about to blast Frank into kebabs and that wouldn't be good.

He was left standing at the temple of Mars Ultor, his father. It always felt weird to call himself a son of Mars since he felt about as courageous as a mouse. He decided to plan the proposal.

Hours later, as he saw Hazel walk along the Tiber River, he took the chance and turned into Hazel's favorite animal- a horse. He had already thought to place the ring at the harness in a place Hazel can see only after the ride.

He muzzled Hazel and Hazel looked at him, as if suspecting that he was Frank, which he was but she rode on him nonetheless and they decided to roam San Fransisco. Frank had hoped nothing bad would happen but of course, because of their demigod luck, they just had to encounter a sea monster at the beach. He had heard Percy defeat this monster in the Carquinez Strait already and he wished that this monster could have been kind enough to stay at Tartarus.

Frank neighed in anger and transformed into lion, clawing and attacking at the sea monster. He transformed into a shark and bit into the tentacles of the sea monster. Blinded by his anger, he did not notice one tentacle reaching out for him. Meanwhile, Hazel was fighting spectacularly. Just as he thought that, something hit him and he was thrown to the sand, transforming back into a human and already losing consciousness. His last thought, _gods of Olympus, Hazel is beautiful_ and _why did his proposal have to fail_.

As he woke up, he realized he was back at his quarters in Camp Jupiter. Hazel sat beside him. He groggily sat up and said, "I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I take you out on a date and when a monster attacks, I couldn't even protect you. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You did everything you could. Besides, I believe you have something to tell me," replied Hazel.

Well, Frank knew he screwed up again. "Wha? How did you know? Did Nico tell you? Umm never mind, tell me later. Hazel Levesque, I have loved you the moment I saw you. I always had the urge to be your knight in shining armor, to provide everything you wanted even if you were much more capable of doing so. As we went through all the quests we've had, I fell heads over heels for you. You are my gem and I never want to lose you, ever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Hazel kissed his cheek and giggled, "of course, you big oaf. As for how I knew… well, maybe you shouldn't have made the ring out of precious stones. I could sense it a mile away."

As Hazel kissed his cheek, he thought to himself, _I screwed up a lot but Hazel said yes!_

He decided to man up and kiss Hazel on the lips. She was the _best girlfriend _in the world, for him anyways. He grabbed Hazel's hand and turned into a giant frank sized dove, and together, they soared into the mystic night sky and Frank knew at that moment that his life was complete.


End file.
